Caramel
by DanTheSociopath
Summary: Sus roces eran inexpertos, y su aliento poseía el característico hedor a alcohol que te servía como claro recordatorio del porque no deberías estar haciendo esto. Pero aquellos labios de caramelo sin duda podían ser bastante persuasivos… [One-Shot]


**Caramel**

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador, Alex Hirsch. Esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Temas adolescentes/adultos, y situaciones de naturaleza sexual _explicita_ , así como uso de alcohol, también explicito. Quedan debidamente advertidos.

* * *

Tus dedos sujetaron con vaga firmeza aquel grueso vaso de cristal, revolviendo distraídamente el contenido en su interior y observando – posiblemente con mayor interés del que este ameritaba – como aquellos pequeños cubos de hielo colisionaban entre sí, con un satisfactorio chasquido…

Con pereza, te levantaste con dificultad de tus cómodas sabanas, esforzándote en no dejar caer tan costosa pieza de vidrio – mucho menos el licor que contenía dentro – mientras te acomodabas temblorosa, sentándote en el borde de tu cama para poder observar el rostro de la adolescente de larga, ondulada cabellera castaña que se encontraba caminando – o haciendo un admirable intento – de un lado al otro de tu habitación, sus pisadas mostrando evidente frustración si su mirada tensa no te llegase a dar una pista, un vaso similar – pero sin contener siquiera la mitad de alcohol que el que tu agitabas aburrida – pasando de sus delicadas manos a las tuyas, dándote una clara señal para que lo rellenase con la generosa botella de whisky que habías logrado sacar discretamente del almacén de tu padre – el cual _de seguro_ te mataría si llegase a encontrarte compartiéndola con una jovencita de quince años.

Con algo de duda presente en tus movimientos – después de todo, ya sería su tercer trago, y esa cosa era _fuerte_ , aun mas para una muchacha que apenas parecía llegarte al busto – decidiste llenar su vaso con otra generosa ración de licor, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de pasárselo a sus manos antes de que la mayor de los gemelos Pines te lo arrebatara de tus manos.

─ ¿Así que… me dices que el sujeto simplemente _huyo_?

─ ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? ¡Creí que… John… Jasón…! ¿O era Jill? ¡Johnny! ¡Creí que Johnny… iba a ser todo un príncipe, pero… resulto ser un completo…! Es decir, si, _tal vez_ el que llevara mi suéter de plumas de ganso pudo haberle… causado… _posiblemente_ una reacción alérgica. Y entiendo que… q-que se haya molestado un poco conmigo por lanzar todo ese confeti al aire en el restaurante, p-pero… ¡P-pero no debía… no debía llamarme _fenómeno_! ¡Mucho menos… en frente de… _todos_!

Las palabras escapaban de los labios de la castaña con obvia dificultad, acarreando con ellas todo el peso en la tierra y _apenas_ cobrando coherencia en tus oídos, siendo un milagro que pudieras siquiera _entender_ que trataba de decir en ese momento. Una expresión de empatía se dibujo en su rostro, tus labios formando una mueca de desagrado al escuchar aquello último, tus cejas frunciendo involuntariamente el seño al imaginarte lo insensible que debió haber sido aquel tal 'Johnny', por más que no lo hubieses a la cara – y que sin duda era lo mejor, porque estabas bastante segura de que terminarías rompiéndole la nariz si fuese el caso.

− Suena como un imbécil, en mi opinión…

− ¡Pero Wendy! El era… tan lindo… ¡No tienes idea, Wendy! ¡Parecía ser el novio perfecto! Tocaba la guitarra, su cabello era perfecto, usaba una de esas chaquetas a cuadros que tanto… _tanto_ me encantan, ¡Y no parecía estar hecho de gnomos, o tener una cola de pez, o… o estar completamente loco!

Su voz sonaba desesperada, y observaste por el rabillo de tu ojo como Mabel tomaba un – impresionante – trago de aquel amargo licor, sacudiéndose visiblemente por unos segundos antes de sentarse, torpemente, a tu lado, acomodando su falda purpura antes de dejar caer su peso sobre tu incomoda cama, recostando su cabeza suavemente sobre tu hombro. Aquel gesto, en otra circunstancia, _con otra persona_ , pudo haberte parecido ambiguamente afectuoso. Pero era _Mabel_ , después de todo, y sabias que la pobre chica no había tenido precisamente la mayor suerte a la hora del amor. Eso, sin mencionar que definitivamente el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectarla, ya que pudiste escucharla murmurar lo que se escuchaba vagamente como ' _conejos_ ' y ' _tacos_ ' por un segundo, antes de que su voz recuperara su volumen nuevamente, soltando un claramente audible…

− No lo entiendo, Wendy… ¿Por qué todos los chicos _huyen_ de mí? ¿Acaso… hay algo _malo_ en mí?

Sentiste por un momento como tu estomago se retorcía debajo de tus entrañas. Y, si bien deseabas pensar que se trataba de aquel añejado whisky, conocías bastante bien tu propia tolerancia al licor como para ser engañada tan fácilmente – si bien fuese tu propio subconsciente.

Odiabas que Mabel estuviese pasando por esto. Ya que _sabias_ como se sentía. Recordaste, por un amargo momento, a Robbie. A Lee. A todos aquellos idiotas con los cuales saliste alguna vez, y que, ya fuese tarde o temprano, terminaron rompiéndote el corazón. Al menos en el caso de Lee terminaron siendo amigos… pero no habías tenido tanta suerte con todos los demás…

Y ahora Mabel estaba atravesando el mismo tortuoso camino.

No entendías porque todas las citas de Mabel terminaban tan… desastrosas. Y sin duda te sentías algo culpable por algunas de ellas, debido a que, en parte, había sido tu idea el que pequeña Pines hubiese decidido formar parte de algunas citas a ciegas, en un intento por cambiar su suerte. En un intento por escoger algunos muchachos que al menos _parecieran_ ser los correctos, los indicados para ella. En un intento por darle ánimos. Por conseguirle a alguien que _mereciera_ estar con Mabel, en vez de todos aquellos cretinos – como el rubio que se besuqueaba con sus marionetas, siendo un buen ejemplo – a los cuales la castaña parecía _atraer_ como polillas a la flama.

Pero su suerte seguía sin cambiar.

Y ahora Mabel estaba destrozada. Debido a que ella _pensaba_ que todo esto era su culpa. Recuerdas haberla traído aquí para hacerla sentir mejor, convenciéndola de que _un pequeño trago_ la ayudaría a desahogarse un poco, pero podías observar claramente como ella había logrado arrebatar botella de tus manos, tomando un breve sorbo de ella – sin siquiera molestarse en usar un vaso en esta ocasión – en un intento por ahogar el dolor causado por otra cita que termino en fracaso. Por otro cretino que no comprendía quien era Mabel en realidad…

Y, a decir verdad, no sabias como hacerla sentir mejor…

Wendy Corduroy nunca había sido buena con las palabras. Eras una chica de acciones, después de todo. Y sabias que lo mejor era mantener toda la basura sentimental bajo tierra, si querías continuar siendo la ' _fuerte, confiable hermana mayor_ ' de _ambos_ gemelos Pines, así como tus propios hermanos menores, que sin duda necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente estable para tener que lidiar con sus propias… peculiaridades. El hecho de que, desde la muerte de tu madre, has sido la única mujer en la familia Corduroy no había hecho más que empeorar tu situación.

Por lo que hiciste tu mejor intento para hacerla sentir mejor. Y, si bien no era perfecto, al menos _era algo_ , ¿No?

− Vamos Mabel… ¿Por qué no solo te olvidas de los chicos por un tiempo? Esos cretinos no tienen idea de cómo tratar a una chica, de todos modos. Mucho menos una tan adorable y asombrosa como tu…

Inmediatamente después de que las palabras dejaron tus labios, sentiste algo de remordimiento – y temor por como pudiese reaccionar la castaña – correr por tus venas. Volteaste a ver a la gemela Pines por unos segundos, percatándote – si la sorprendida mirada que poseía en ese momento indicaba algo – que esta había escuchado claramente lo que habías dejado escapar, por un momento, el alcohol siendo insuficiente para nublar sus sentidos. _Perfecto_. Intentando mantenerte indiferente, por más que la sangre que corría por tus venas volvía dicha situación bastante complicada, dirigiste tus ojos hacia el vaso de whisky que tus dedos, instintivamente, comenzaron a menear perezosamente, aquellos pequeños cubos de hielo habiendo desaparecido ya hace mucho, derritiéndose en el pequeño océano de licor que contenían aquellas paredes de cristal, y dejándote sin nada más que observar más que tu propio aterrado, _ruborizado_ reflejo.

− _Q-quise decir_ …

− ¿Enserio crees que soy adorable?

La pregunta te tomo por sorpresa. Mucho más la entusiasmada sonrisa que se hizo presente en el rostro de la joven de ojos café, que sin duda hacia un buen trabajo derritiendo tu corazón como si este estuviese hecho de chocolate. Pero te mantuviste fuerte. Estoica. Sabias – quizá demasiado bien – que era demasiado fácil volverse emocional bajo los efectos del alcohol, y que quizá Mabel había estado manejando _demasiado bien_ mas de tres tragos del whisky de tu padre para que fuese su primera vez. Que quizá no fue hasta este momento que la embriaguez de la gemela Pines realmente estaba comenzando a hacerse verdaderamente evidente.

Pero de todos modos, respondiste su pregunta. Por más que sabias perfectamente que no era _precisamente_ la mejor idea en esos escenarios…

− Pues… _duh_. Creí que era obvio, Mabel… es decir, si yo _fuera_ un chico, no podría quitarte las manos de encima.

Ambas compartieron una carcajada al escucharte decir esto, y debías admitir que lograste aligerar _un poco_ el ambiente después de tanta tensión.

Sin embargo, todo esto se fue al diablo cuando el silencio de apodero de la habitación nuevamente, las risas desvaneciéndose lentamente, permitiéndole a la incomodidad que _tu_ habías causado hacerse presente en la habitación el momento en que Mabel hizo una simple pregunta.

− ¿Wendy… podrías, um… _pretender_ que eres un chico? ¿Solo una última vez?

Agradeciste no haber estado en medio de un trago en ese momento, porque _jurabas_ que, de haber sido el caso, hubieses terminado ahogándote en él, y lo último que necesitabas era volver aquel momento _aun_ mas incomodo, ¿No?

Porque la pregunta _sin duda_ te había tomado por sorpresa. Podías recordar vagamente aquella ocasión en el museo, en medio de aquel trance auto-inducido por ingerir cantidades poco recomendadas de licor, y lentamente tomaste un mechón de tu cabellera carmesí, acomodándolo temblorosamente sobre tu labio superior en un intento por complacer a la castaña.

− P-por supuesto, um, solo… dame un momento…

Si bien no tenías un espejo, podías jurar que habías logrado el resultado deseado, habiendo creado un improvisado mostacho de tu cabellera pelirroja, la cual habías arreglado para darle una apariencia más andrógina. Tu rostro siempre había tenido facetas vagamente masculinas, después de todo. Clara evidencia del parentesco con tu padre, y la llegada de la adultez no había hecho mucho para atenuar dichas características.

Por lo que habías asumido que, sumado al estado de embriaguez de la menor, habías logrado una apariencia lo suficientemente convincente como para complacer a la castaña.

Por un momento, Mabel y tu compartieron un par de risas – aparentemente – inocentes, producto de lo que, podías asumir, se trataba de tu mostacho de cabello, el cual – si bien no podías _observar_ – debía verse lo suficientemente ridículo como para causar tal reacción de parte de la oji-café.

A estas alturas, los efectos del licor eran demasiado _obvios_ para ser ignorados. Ya que definitivamente no era normal pasar _tanto tiempo_ riéndose de un estúpido bigote, ¿Cierto? Aunque, a decir verdad, no era como si estuvieses quejándote. Mabel sin duda era más agradable alegre que deprimida, y si de algo servía, al menos habías logrado que olvidara el dolor que le había provocado la 'escena' que su cita había causado en el restaurante.

Cuando las risas finalmente pararon, habías esperado que Mabel se olvidara de tu pequeño 'favor'. O, de no ser el caso, que soltara algo típico de ella, como un entusiasta ' _¡Hola, soy Mabel! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ ' o ' _¿Te mencione que tengo un cerdo llamado Waddles? ¡Porque es la cosa más tierna de todo el mundo!_ ', ya que sin duda, sería lo _más_ … _Mabel_ que podías esperar de, bueno, _Mabel_. Hubiese sido lo más normal. Lo más predecible. Y si bien no deseabas continuar con aquel bizarro juego de roles… tampoco te hubiese incomodado demasiado. Después de todo, para eso estaban las amigas, ¿No? Para disimular ser chicos con los cuales podías practicar el cómo actuar frente a un verdadero chico, o cosas así.

Fue por eso que te sorprendió el que Mabel tomara tu rostro, y terminara besando tus labios.

Había sido tan súbito. Tan inesperado de su parte, que, por un momento, te habías preguntado honestamente si no había sido una mera alucinación producto de tu actual estado de embriaguez.

Pero una vez pasaron los cinco segundos, podías comenzar a jurar que todo _debía_ ser real.

Sus movimientos eran torpes. Sus manos acariciaban tus mejillas con evidente nerviosismo, su principal objetivo siendo el no dejarte ir, y el beso en sí mismo no había sido gran cosa. Mabel no se había atrevido siquiera separar los labios, siendo poco más que un inocente, superficial roce…

 _Pero sigue siendo un beso_ , pensaste con claro remordimiento. _No debería estar haciendo esto… ¡Ella es, como, tres años menor que tu, estúpida! ¡Y está completamente ebria! ¡De seguro ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo!_

Necesitaste toda la fuerza de voluntad presente en ti para poder separarte del beso, tomando a Mabel de sus hombros y alejando tu rostro forzosamente del suyo, accidentalmente empujándola de espaldas, agradeciendo el hecho de que había aterrizado en tu cama, en vez del frio, duro suelo. Su expresión parecía impactada. Herida, incluso. Definitivamente _debiste_ ser más gentil, ¿Pero quién podía culparte? No era _precisamente_ una situación en la cual pudieses pensar detenidamente las cosas. Con la manga de tu camisa de leñador secaste un rastro de tu saliva – o _su saliva_ , ya que no estabas muy segura en ese momento – presente en la comisura de tus labios, sin poder separar la mirada de sus asustados ojos café.

− Wendy… ¡Y-yo no quería…!

− ¿¡Qué demonios, Mabel!?

No estabas enfadada. Estabas _confundida_ , pero sin duda ambas emociones podían confundirse fácilmente en el calor del momento. Y no podías negar que te habías sentido algo arrepentida al percatarte que tu pequeño estallido no había hecho más que empeorar la situación, causando que la joven de ondulados cabellos bajase la mirada, claramente avergonzada de sus actos. Sus preciosos ojos café humedeciéndose repentinamente ante tu brusco rechazo. Su piel perdiendo casi todo su color, lo cual hacia su rubor _mucho_ más evidente.

No sabias si era solo otro efecto del alcohol…

Y a decir verdad, era bastante probable.

Pero se te hacia _agonizante_ verla en ese estado. Por lo que, no sin antes preguntarte internamente _que_ , exactamente, estabas siquiera _pensando_ en hacer, soltaste un profundo suspiro, antes de acercar tus manos hacia sus antebrazos y, procurando ser lo más delicada posible con ella, fuiste bajando hasta sus muñecas, hasta llegar a las palmas de sus manos, las cuales apretaste suavemente, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían involuntariamente como producto de la anterior sorpresa – del anterior _susto_ que había experimentado – su piel, prácticamente _ardiendo_ en ese momento. Su sangre corriendo violentamente por sus vasos sanguíneos, llevando aquella sofocante sensación a todo su cuerpo – o al menos, eso suponías. Ya que te encontrabas experimentando una sensación similar…

Ambas sintiéndose como si estuviesen siendo engullidas por llamas.

Dejando nada más que cenizas en su lugar.

− Mabel… v-ven aquí…

Tiraste de sus manos gentilmente, y ella accedió ante tu petición, acercándose de manera meticulosa hacia ti – claramente alerta, en caso de que _planeases_ empujarla nuevamente, lo cual, si bien te lastimaba saber que la castaña sintiera desconfianza hacia ti, debías admitir que podía estar justificada debido a tu reacción anterior. Sin embargo, al ver como no parecías estar molesta, Mabel pareció sentirse más a gusto contigo nuevamente, sentándose a tu lado en el anterior espacio de la cama que había ocupado. Observándote con aquellos curiosos, enérgicos ojos cafés, que en ese momento expresaban visible arrepentimiento.

− ¡L-lo siento, Wendy! E-es solo que… m-me deje llevar, y…

− Esta bien, ¡E-está bien, Mabel! No… no estoy molesta. Es solo que, uh… estaba sorprendida. Eso es todo.

− ¿No estás molesta?

Parecía confundida. Y su voz no hacía esfuerzos en disimularlos, a pesar de que esta también mostrara algo de esperanza en ella. A pesar de que mostrara alivio. Calma. Claramente, había dicho las palabras correctas esta vez.

Por lo que parecías estar dando pasos en la dirección indicada con ella.

− ¡No! Es solo… uh, Mabel…

 _Aquí vamos, Wendy. Ya has llegado bastante lejos…_

 _Solo dilo…_

 _¿Por qué me besaste?_

− ¿A cuántos chicos has besado?

 _Espera… ¿Qué?_

Tu pregunta pareció tomarle por sorpresa. Sus inocentes ojos café se abrieron de par en par, el rubor de sus mejillas no haciendo más que empeorar a medida que su mirada caía a sus dígitos, los cuales jugueteaban nerviosamente. Claramente buscando cualquier posible distracción ante aquella situación.

A estas alturas, no necesitabas respuesta alguna.

-¿Realmente estuve tan… _mal_?

No pudiste ahogar aquella risa que se asomo por tus labios. Es decir, aquella escena era demasiado _adorable_ como para no emitir respuesta alguna. La miraste a tus ojos, tus labios curvándose gentilmente. Buscando mostrarle seguridad. Confianza. Haciéndole saber que no tenía nada de lo cual avergonzarse.

− ¡Para nada! Solo… te haría bien algo de práctica…

 _Está bien, Wendy. Es suficiente. ¡Detente!_

− ¿Práctica?

Aquella palabra no podía escucharse más inocente al escapar de sus labios. Y por un momento, no se te hacía difícil imaginar que la muchacha de ojos caoba había pasado por alto tus verdaderas intenciones, de no ser por el hecho de que, a estas alturas, sus regordetas mejillas ardían de un color carmesí.

− Wendy, um… ¿Podrías… _enseñarme_?

 _No._

− Yo…

 _No, no, no, no, ¡No! ¡Wendy Corduroy, ni siquiera lo pienses!_

−…no veo porque no.

Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Mabel, y podías jurar que algo de su felicidad se te había contagiado, ya que sentiste como las comisuras de tus labios se elevaban un poco. Como la temperatura de tu rostro comenzaba a elevarse más y más, así como la de tu vientre.

− Solo… intenta, uh… _estar atenta_ de lo que hago, ¿Si, Mabel? No puedo… _explicarte_ lo que voy a hacer, pero… puedo _enseñarte_ …

Pudiste observarla asentir con la cabeza rápidamente, como si la pequeña Pines fuese un juguete de cabeza de globo. De nuevo, la castaña te demostraba desvergonzadamente lo insanamente _encantadora_ que podía llegar a ser. Por alguna razón, te sentías particularmente nerviosa con la idea de estar a punto de besar a Mabel – lo cual se te hizo bastante extraño, debido a que no eras ajena a ese tipo de situaciones. Habías besado a un buen número de varones en el pasado, e incluso un par de chicas también, y en ningún momento sentiste tanta inseguridad, tanto _temor_ por hacer algo mal como en ese momento.

Porque, dentro de tu cabeza, Mabel era una muñeca de porcelana…

Impecable. Frágil. Pura.

Y debías tratarla con el más sumo cuidado, o podrías terminar lastimándola.

Y habiéndola conocido ya por tres años, sabias que _no_ te perdonarías si llegabas a herirla de algún modo…

Con eso, comenzaste a acercar tu rostro muy lentamente hacia el de ella. Una de tus manos soltó aquella de Mabel, moviéndose cuidadosamente hacia su rostro, y colocándola en su ruborizada mejilla para poder calmar sus nervios más efectivamente, permitiéndole a tus labios hacer un contacto más meticuloso, más delicado, una vez que se presionaron contra los de la menor…

Pudiste sentir la misma sensación, el mismo _éxtasis_ que habías experimentado durante su primer beso. Solo que esta vez, te asegurarías de no arruinarlo con un estúpido empujón de tu parte. Ambas permanecieron completamente inmóviles por algunos segundos, sus ojos aun abiertos, sin poder creer lo que ocurría, antes de que pudieses ver como Mabel los cerraba lentamente, haciéndote sentir lo suficientemente segura como para seguir sus pasos…

Con eso, decidiste abrir tus labios lentamente, intentando guiar los erráticos movimientos de parte de la menor antes de introducir, con suma cautela e intentando no alarmar o tomar por sorpresa a la muchacha de ojos café tu lengua en el interior de su boca, fácilmente logrando ubicar la suya, la cual no dudaste en rodear, buscando reacción alguna de parte de la castaña. Como una invitación a un baile de salón, esperando confirmación para poder levantarla de su asiento, y hacerla asimismo tu pareja.

Y pudiste sentir, para tu sorpresa, como Mabel aceptaba dicha invitación, llevándote hacia aquel apasionado baile que tomaba lugar en su boca, sometiéndose inmediatamente. Permitiéndote guiar sus inexpertos pasos. Dejándose llevar por el placer que le brindabas con el objetivo de lograr aprender de tu experiencia…

¿O quizá porque verdaderamente lo estuviese disfrutando?

Porque, en tu caso, sabias que aquel beso estaba haciéndote volar por encima de las nubes…

Sabias que hacía sentir a tu cabeza ligera, y a tu piel arder en llamas. Hacía que tu corazón se acelerara, y que tu mente y su cuerpo se separaran, impidiéndote pensar racionalmente…

Tus manos dejaron instintivamente su mejilla y su muñeca, en vez de ello comenzando a pasearse por las otras maravillas que su anatomía tenía que ofrecer, bajando con curiosidad por las prematuras curvas de sus caderas, tus pulgares frotando su suave estomago, aventurándose bajo su pesado suéter con el objetivo de experimentar su perfecta piel de seda a primera mano, sin estorbos ni intermediarios de por medio.

Pudiste sentir como ella intentaba imitar tus movimientos, como toda estudiante ansiosa por superar al maestro. Sus pequeñas, tersas manos dirigiéndose nerviosa, temblorosamente hacia tu cintura, para luego subir con perceptible temor a través de tu ombligo, y hacia tus pechos, los cuales froto en sus manos en un intento por hacerte sentir el mismo placer que sus gemidos claramente delataban que ella se encontraba inmersa en ese momento…

Sus roces eran inexpertos. Sus manos hacían lo posible por no decepcionarte, y, si bien sus movimientos estaban lejos de ser perfectos, sin duda admirabas su entusiasmo. Su aliento poseía el característico hedor a alcohol, que además te servía como claro recordatorio del porque no deberías estar haciendo esto. Pero no podías evitar tomar aquel poderoso aroma como el más exquisito perfume que hayas inhalado jamás. Y el sabor que te dejaban aquellos labios de caramelo sin duda podía ser bastante persuasivo. Lo suficiente para hacerte olvidar, momentáneamente, de lo mucho que te arrepentirías de haber llegado tan lejos una vez que todo esto terminara…

Tus manos, ignorando por completo tu sano juicio, decidieron explorar el sur de su delicioso vientre, abriéndose paso por el elástico de su falda y rozando la rígida curvatura de su pelvis que te invitaba, sutilmente, a continuar bajando por el valle de sus caderas, tus dedos – con toda la cautela del mundo – eventualmente frotando, de manera gentil, los labios de la menor. Aquellos que resguardaba bajo las telas de su falda. Aquellos que separabas cuidadosamente, buscando satisfacerla al introducir – muy lentamente – dos de tus dedos en su interior. Sintiendo como estos se empapaban rápidamente, y como el más _adorable_ de los sonidos escapaba de los labios de Mabel, separándose momentáneamente de ti para dejar escapar aquel precioso gemido.

Era el sonido de un ángel.

Maldijiste el momento en que tus pulmones hicieron de la falta de oxígeno algo imposible de ignorar, y, _muy delicadamente_ , te separaste de sus labios, abriendo los ojos súbitamente para poder observar a los suyos, los cuales compartían aquella euforia que tu _sabias_ que estaba escapándose por tu mirada.

Podías sentir a tu corazón amenazando con escapar de tu pecho. Podías sentir como tus labios palpitaban ligeramente, gracias al _entusiasmo_ que Mabel había puesto de más, pero que sin duda no ibas a prestar demasiada atención. No. Había sido un esfuerzo consciente de su parte, porque sin duda ella no quería decepcionarte. Quería demostrarte que era capaz de aprender. Quería hacerte sentir tan bien como ella parecía sentirse en ese momento – si los cada vez más frecuentes gemidos, y el cómo se estremecía bajo tu toque eran evidencia alguna de su placer – y, cuando lo pensabas bien, era bastante dulce de tu parte. Intentar aparentar no ser tan inexperta, a pesar de que ambas sabían que no había punto en ello.

Que tu sabias perfectamente bien que ella era virgen.

 _Y que además, tu sabias perfectamente que esto no estaba bien…_

Quizás era demasiado pronto. Quizás solo habían llegado tan lejos gracias a los efectos del alcohol. Quizás ella seguía siendo demasiado inocente, demasiado frágil en cuando al amor, y tú habías tomado ventaja de ello. La habías tomado en un momento de debilidad, y ella se había entregado. O quizás tú eras demasiado mayor. Quizás habías buscado algo de placer, confundiéndolo con verdadera pasión.

Pero sabias que no estaba bien.

─ Mabel… ─ Su nombre escapo de tus labios con dificultad, a medida que te separabas, con cierta delicadeza, de ella, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser demasiado brusca – la sutileza no era lo tuyo, después de todo – y que esta pudiese malinterpretar tus acciones. Mirando aquellos ojos café con arrepentimiento, poniéndote de pie y soltando un pesado suspiro. ─ Estas ebria. ─

─ ¡P-pero Wendy!

─ Mabel… esto no está bien. No quiero aprovecharme de ti de esta manera. Lo mejor… lo mejor será que duermas un poco, ¿Si?

Ella te dedico un puchero, y tu primera, natural reacción fue reír ante su exagerada expresión. Sintiendo aquella sensación fraternal que se habías dado por perdida hace unos minutos.

─ Hablo enserio. Bebiste demasiado. Y debo admitir que estoy impresionada, ¿Sabes? No esperaba que una chica como tú pudiese con todo ese alcohol. Creí que ibas a terminar desmayándote, o algo así…

─ ¡Hahaha, en tus sueños, Wendy! ─ Exclamaba la pequeña Pines con una sonrisa confiada, sacando su lengua de manera burlona mientras tu únicamente reías nuevamente. Su aliento seguía teniendo aquel hedor a alcohol que se te hacía difícil de ignorar, y – juzgando por lo agotada que se veía en ese momento – solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ella cayese en los brazos de Morfeo. Por lo que, a pesar de todas sus protestas, la cargaste en sus brazos. Acomodándola con cuidado en tu cama, y arropándola con la sabana más cálida que pudiste encontrar.

─ En los tuyos, Mabel.

Ella te dirigió una mirada testadura, sus enormes ojos café luchando contra sus parpados para mantenerse despiertos. Sus labios abriéndose lentamente para soltar un profundo bostezo. Y antes de que te dieses cuenta, la pequeña pines se había quedado completamente dormida.

Sonreíste ante aquella vista – se veía tan apacible en ese momento. Tan tranquila. Toda la energía que cargaba durante el día desapareciendo el momento en que se daba la oportunidad de descansar un poco. Por lo que apagaste las luces, y te acercaste una última vez hacia ella, besándola con cariño en sus inconscientes labios antes de caminar hacia la puerta, volteando un segundo solo para verla dormir.

Ella era hermosa. No podías negarlo. Era todo un ángel.

Y la amabas. O al menos, eso sentías en ese momento…

Amor.

Pero ambas necesitaban algo de tiempo. Hasta que todo el alcohol abandonara su sangre. Hasta que pudiesen pensar más claramente.

Y después, tal vez… solo tal vez…

Podrían intentarlo de nuevo.

Cerraste la puerta silenciosamente, observando la sala de estar desde el tope de las escaleras, y avistando específicamente aquel viejo, incomodo sofá en el cual te tomaría descansar esta noche.

 _Oh, bueno…_

 _Ibas a quedarte despierta pensando en ella de todos modos, ¿No?_

* * *

 **A/N:** ¿Dejan un Review?


End file.
